This invention concerns brackets suitable for mounting pressurized containers. One example of such a bracket (Biewald, U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,631) is an adapter for a pressurized container containing a paste-like composition, such as toothpaste. The container is mounted to a wall bracket, and a separate actuator assembly unit mounted on the neck of the container. The actuator unit includes an adaptor which forms a cap to engage the neck of the container with a tight fit.